Daughter of a Pirate
by ChaosLightning13
Summary: But it can't work between us, if the truth will be told, because when we're out at sea, I'll be hunting for treasure and I'll be hunting for gold, and love, you'll be hunting for me...
1. The Prisoner

Daughter of a Pirate

Chapter 1

A/N (1/13/06): This is the beginning of a total revamp of this story. I'm also currently in the middle of "If I Were a Herald," which is a Valdemar fic, but it features a pirate.

Light. A month ago, it would have seemed dim, barely enough to see by, but now it was blindingly bright. The single prisoner in the rat-infested excuse for a prison cringed back, shading brown eyes from the glare of the single flickering lamp.

"Sam?" a voice called down the stairs. The light illuminated a figure in Navy blue. He appeared distinctly uncomfortable to be in this dingy place.

The prisoner in the shadows straightened. Tobias! What was _he_ doing here? Aye, he was Navy, but the Navy had no interest in _her_. Not since she'd been left in this prison to rot, at any rate. No one cared about one more filthy little thief. No one had recognized her as the child of Nassau's infamous Stormwind Sam Williams. No one had even recognized her as a _her_.

And now Tobias was here. Sam would know that voice anywhere. She'd fancied herself in love with him, once upon a time. In her youth, back before the thieving. Before she knew why her father had left her alone for most of her childhood. Before the medallion.

Before Jack Sparrow.

She'd never actually met the renowned pirate captain, yet he had stolen her heart. From tales told by her father, she felt she knew him better than she knew herself.

"Samantha?" Tobias repeated. He glanced about nervously.

Best to let him assume she wasn't there. He wouldn't come down into the smelly interior. Not Tobias Carter. He hadn't done anything for her in all these years—well, except for that one time, in the cave. After a month in this hellhole of a prison, Sam was in no mood to be charitable. "I'm no' 'ere."

Too loud. "Sam!" Tobias cried. The light wobbled and dashed down the stairs. "Are you alright? How have they been treating you?"

Well, that was better than an accusation. With his past, she would have expected him to demand she explain herself. Caught stealing? Not Samantha Williams! Best friend to the governor's daughter, Tobias's playmate since they were both young children.

"Fine. They been ignorin' me."

"How'd you get yourself into this mess?"

Oh, so it was to be interrogation. If he thought to make her feel guilt, he was addressing the wrong thief. "Stole from the wrong person. It'll 'appen again, too, if I ever get out o' here."

Tobias took a deep breath and let it out. "That's why I'm here. I've come to free you."

Sam fought to control her shock. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant! No, it must be that someone had spoken for her—not her father; he was dead. Maybe Mary? Her best friend might conceivably have learned of the thief residing in Nassau's gaol, and recognized the description as matching Sam's. She would also have the clout, as governor's daughter, to get said prisoner released. "Why'd they let me off?"

"They didn't," Tobias replied grimly. "When I found out you were here, I couldn't just leave you. They don't even know—" A bang at the top of the stairs. Tobias broke off abruptly. Both he and Sam listened intently. Footfalls. With skill he surely didn't learn in the Navy, the young captain blended into the shadows, dousing his lamp.

Another light appeared. Two soldiers marched down the stairs, an impudent, sauntering figure between them. _Interesting. _The figure's apparel screamed _Pirate!_ to those with eyes to see. From his tricorn hat to his fold-top boots, he was the epitome of flamboyance and flair. _Very interesting._

"Rather dark down here, innit?" the pirate remarked to the soldiers. "Quiet, too." He made quite an event of looking about him. His hands traced lazy circles in the air before him. There was only one pirate Sam had ever heard off who acted like that—but this man _couldn't_ be Captain Jack Sparrow. That was impossible.

She chanced a look at Tobias. He stared at the newcomer just as intently as she had, but his expression, while still one of recognition, was less disbelieving.

Back to the pirate. A real life pirate, and not her father. Of course, this one was slated for hanging if he didn't get out of here quick, but perhaps he would while away the hours until his death by telling her tales of the sea. She'd always longed for the freedom of the ocean, but after the disaster of the mutiny in which her father had been involved, she'd vowed never to sail under any man but her father and one other. One whom she'd thought dead at the time, but had hoped and prayed was still alive. The man whom her father'd betrayed.

The door of the cell next to hers creaked when they opened it and thrust the pirate inside. She shielded her eyes as best she could from the glare of the lamp, so it wouldn't take an hour to readjust to the dark.

"I've got gold in Tortuga," the pirate offered. "Yer fools to turn me down."

Sam sniggered. If a pirate left his gold in that town, he was a fool. It would be gone before he turned around twice—and that was assuming he'd managed not to spend it himself.

When the soldiers shot him identical disgusted looks and locked the door of the cell, the pirate simply shrugged philosophically. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Nice goin', mate," Sam commented.

The pirate literally jumped. He looked about, as if searching for ghosts, then visibly calmed himself. "No, I _know_ he's dead, an' 'e 'ad a daughter, not a son."

"Who's dead, Sparrow?" Tobias demanded. "What are you doing in Nassau? You sacked this port once, but it's not going to happen again."

_Sparrow? As in Captain Jack Sparrow? But why's 'e here? An' how in hell did 'e get 'imself caught?_

"Passing through?" Jack tried, but Tobias wasn't buying it. Dammit, what was this lad doing here? Why hadn't he left with the others? Jack needed to be alone, to pick the locks. They were going to hang him tomorrow at dawn; that left him about twelve hours to escape. "Actually, I was lookin' for a ship to take me to Port Royale. Norrington 'as the _Pearl_, an' I intend to get 'er back."

Review! Erm, please review?


	2. The Escape

Daughter of a Pirate

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to put this in the last chapter. But then again, I do own PotC. Okay, I just own the DVD. Now leave me alone. I'm a poor college student with no money, no dowry, no family background. And no ownership of PotC, either.

A/N (1/14/06): I had, in the past, a story by this title, which was supposed to be a romance between Samantha Williams and Captain Jack Sparrow, but failed. I was inordinately proud of this, my failed CJS romance, so it took me a very long time to realize that it was trash. I therefore removed it and proceeded to write a new story. That took place yesterday. About all I kept was the opening and the characters. Well, the plot will remain the same, as well. So I haven't done as total a revamp of this as I did of "If I Were a Herald," where I only kept the two main characters and the place setting (it wound up being set in a different time than I'd had originally). Since I am still working on "If I Were a Herald," and that is a prior project, this story, of necessity, will take second place.

A/N (1/30/06): I have now completed "If I Were a Herald," which means I can devote my time to my classes. Okay, and this story, as well. But there's a reason I haven't updated: I only got two reviews. Come on, people. It's not that bad a story. Or is it just that I have a terrible summary?

The Silver Pirate: I thank thee for thy review. (Ack, I'm thinking in Elizabethan…blame Shakespeare's _The Tempest_; I'm boatswain.) My policy is that I do not update unless I have received three reviews…although I don't always hold to that, especially if I get one very long review. What about the last bit confused you? I'd like to know. When I wrote the chapter, it was late at night and I was perhaps a bit tipsy, after attending a pirate meeting, so I was not thinking as well as I might.

MeraSparrow: I also thank thee for thy review. Since this is my next great project after (during) "If I Were a Herald," I shall finish it (this time around).

* * *

Tobias looked from Sparrow to Samantha, faced with a dilemma. Bad enough that he'd come here to free Sam, but he was willing to die for her. If only she would see it. But Jack Sparrow was a rogue. He captained the only real pirate ship left in the Caribbean, save for the _Red Sun_. That one was becoming quite as much trouble as the _Black Pearl_ had been, in years past.

If he released Sparrow, no doubt the pirate would return to Tortuga and gather himself a crew, intent upon regaining the _Pearl_. Everyone knew the tale of how he'd spent ten years searching for his lost ship, then shot the man who stole her from him. A little thing like the Navy wouldn't stop him from trying to get her back a second time.

If he left the pirate here, Sparrow could tell Commodore Lynn just who released Sam. That would be the end of Tobias's career in the Navy—and likely the end of his life.

Sam leaned against the bars of her cell, acting for all the world like she had complete control over this situation. "So. Captain Jack Sparrow, is it?"

Jack started. There was that voice again. It sounded so like his old friend Samuel, but it was younger. "Aye. An' who are you?"

"Call me Sam."

Whoa. Talk about ghosts. What were the odds of finding someone with that voice, who had the same name as his departed friend? Not bloody likely. This bore investigating. "Sam Williams?"

"Aye. Sam Williams." His fellow prisoner didn't seem too awfully surprised when Jack asked that question. "Or, more properly, Samantha."

Oh, good. He wasn't going crazy. This girl was just another one like Anamaria, who dressed like a man to get by in a world full of men.

"Tobias," the girl continued, addressing the overdressed Navy fop, "if yer really serious about gettin' me out o' 'ere, that bag o'er on the counter'd be 'elpful."

Jack had noticed the bag on the way in. Underneath the dust, it appeared to contain traditional thieving tools, including a set of lockpicks.

Another prickle traveled up his spine as he realized what she'd called the officer. Tobias. But—no. That would be too much of a coincidence.

"I'll come back in an hour—" young Tobias began, handing the thief her tools, but Sam cut him off.

"Don' bother. We'll be long gone by then."

"Oh, good," Jack said, aloud this time. "But who says he won't tell?" He gestured broadly at Tobias.

"'E's a friend," Samantha replied firmly. "Now leave, please." That last was directed at Tobias, who nodded ruefully and removed himself.

"You think you can get us out of here?" Jack asked curiously. He'd tried picking locks himself a couple times. It was possible, but difficult, and it didn't help that the lock was on the other side of the door. Cage, more like.

"I know I can get us out," the arrogant girl replied. Her father had been like that, too, but less so. Especially after the disaster with the mutiny. But even being undead hadn't dampened his spirits. It was the guilt. _Poor man. An' now 'e's dead, victim o' mutiny 'imself. Ironic, innit?_

Samantha removed a set of long, thin tools from the bag. That would be the lockpicks. Jack had never owned a set, himself; never saw the need. A gun was much more useful in opening locked doors.

It took her about five minutes of patient work to open the door to her cell. After that, it took two more minutes to open his. Jack stretched and grinned. "Ah, freedom."

"We're not free yet," Sam warned. She grabbed the rest of her effects from the rack and strapped them on. No sword, but several knives and even a pair of pistols. Jack didn't even want to ask whether she'd ever used them. There was a cold, dead look to her eyes as she worked that said she had. He shuddered. Killing people was bad business. It left its mark on the soul. He would know. Barbossa had betrayed him, yet it had hurt to kill the man.

"Who did you kill?" he asked, just trying to make conversation.

"Quiet," Sam hissed. She motioned for him to follow, then slunk toward the exit with catlike grace. Pretty young thing. Reminded him of Anamaria, just younger. She'd be, what, twenty-five? Sounded about right. Once it was apparent that no one was in earshot, she replied to his question. "No one. But I'm going to kill Eldar when I get my hands on him."

Ah. That explained it. Lust for revenge left a person as dead as actual killing. "Take my advice, an' don't. It ain't worth it."

"Aye, it is." There was such conviction in her voice that he knew all the arguments in the world would not sway her. "If 'e lives, 'e'll go on killin' people. 'E 'as to be eliminated."

Jack looked at her again. There was a fire in her eyes now. And—were those tears? Oh, God, no, not tears. She couldn't be about to cry. "Damn," he muttered as the tiny drops gathered at the corners of her eyes. He _hated_ it when women cried.

Just when he was getting desperate, that same pretty-boy Captain from before appeared out of nowhere. "Sam? Sam, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" The glare he directed at Jack could have sliced through a stone wall. Tobias's arm went around the thief, supporting her, offering comfort. Jack had to give him points for guts, if nothing else.

"I didn't do anything," Jack declared.

"You made her cry." The accusation was cold and harsh.

Sam hiccupped a laugh. "'Sokay, Tobe. 'Twasn't 'im. I was thinkin' abou' me da'." She wiped her eyes and pulled away. Jack saw the look Tobias aimed at her, like he wanted to pull her back into his arms and kiss her until she moaned. He wondered if Sam saw it, too. "Why're ye here?"

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you. Especially if Sparrow goes as well."

"Absolutely not." Jack was _not_ going to have this stuck-up Navy snob watching his every move—especially when the boy was as likely to turn him in as look at him.

"Well, then, I guess you won't be traveling with Sam."

That response gave Jack pause. He'd met bossy officers in his day, but this seemed more than that. Tobias exuded a quiet confidence that he'd not noticed at their last meeting—if Tobias was, in fact, who he suspected. Looked the same—for the most part. There were differences. He'd filled out. Now he was the kind to catch the eye of any girl. Jack wondered idly if Samantha Williams was immune. He guessed not. Come to think of it, watching the two of them could be _very_ interesting…

* * *

Okay, I really don't know where I'm going with this. Well, I do, but I don't. This is a total rewrite, except for a couple exchanges I'm going to keep. Yeah. So, what did you think? 


End file.
